


Well then darlin'

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Modern AU, yes i love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: IM SORRY I LOVE THIS SHIP AHHHif you get mad at me for liking this ship i could really care less!





	Well then darlin'

"gENJIIII OH MY GOOOODDDD I JUST SCORED A DATE." Hanzo screeched, tackling Genji

 

"dishonor- I mean who'd ya score it with?" Genji asked, eating some miso.

"Jesse!" Hanzo says, proud and dramatically

"Wow, nice job brother. When are ya going out?" Genji asked.

"In an hour. Jesse had to do something and then he'll be back to pick me up!" Hanzo says, stealing Genji's miso.

"dishonor on you and dishonor on your miso stealing ass." Genji said as he stole his miso back from Hanzo. "Lets get ya dressed up."

 

~

About 15 minutes later, Hanzo was in a casual shirt that said "I can shoot an arrow into your heart..literally." As well as some jeans and some biker boots.

"Looking sharp brother! Jesse will want your ninja ass." Genji said as Hanzo shoved him. "Aw cmon brother, you know he wants it~"

"Genji oh my fuck sHUT UP." Hanzo looks at Genji, flicking his nose. "just like you want mercy's ass~"

 

Genji blushed, pulling his jacket hood down over his face.

~

Some time later Jesse came and picked Hanzo up, Genji kept mouthing "Saddle that cowboy ass" to Hanzo.

 

"So, Hows ya day been?" Jesse asked, looking over at Hanzo.

"It has been well. Genji is, -of course-, Still being an asshole."

"Well he is your brother darlin' You can be an asshole at times too." Jesse said. Hanzo blushed at Jesse calling him darling.

"I take that in offense, Jesse. Your default setting is asshole." Hanzo said, smirking.

"Well then. got me stumped there." Jesse huffed. 

 

They arrived at the resteraunt, called Paranorma Diner. They took a corner booth. 

 

A woman came over, getting their orders and then going to the back, giving them to the shelf.

 

"So. Jesse i've been meaning to ask.. Do you love me?" Hanzo asked, sipping at his coffee.

"Of course why would yo-" Jesse was stopped in his sentence as Hanzo reached across the table and kissed him.

He whispered into Jesse's ear.

"Im saddling that cowboy ass."


End file.
